Red On Black
by Bandit
Summary: Lala. You've all read this I think. Well, it has to do with Gambit. He's not in the first chapter .but he's there. it's about a girl who's sent into the future by Sinister, who wants her as an experiement, I've GOT to stop using him!! ^_^ But there are ma
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Red On Black  
By: Bandit  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
WASHINGTON, 12:00 AM, OCTOBER 28, 2000  
  
The young girl turned, looking down the hall at her parent's bedroom.   
She shook her head, smiling and headed to the front door. She quickly   
unlocked it and headed into the black darkness that was night. The   
brunette shrugged the backpack off of her back as she neared the end of   
her block. She sat cross-legged on the sidewalk, reaching inside the   
pack. A large green flashlight emerged and she sighed in relief. This   
wouldn't go too well if she didn't have everything she needed.  
  
She stood up and started down the next block.  
As she reached a corner two older males emerged from a bar, drunk and   
laughing.   
The teen slipped out of sight. No telling what they   
might do when they were drunk.  
  
The girl set out once more down the silent streets. She stopped as she   
neared the park. The only thing keeping her from getting in was a large   
iron gate, which was, unfortunately for the park owners, slightly old   
and bent out of shape.  
  
She slipped quietly through the bars and proceeded   
toward the playground.   
Once she had reached the slide she sat down on its cold surface and   
sighed. And then she reached inside her bag and pulled out a book.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hadn't expected anything to happen. I only wished. A  
girl could wish couldn't she? The only reason I walked out of my house   
tonight was because… well, I didn't really have anywhere I could be   
alone? I, not suprisingly, didn't have a reason for my trip to the   
park. I only knew it had to be tonight and that I knew what to bring.  
  
Silly thing was that the only things I brought were   
comics and a flashlight. I've always loved comics. They always gave me   
something to think about. To think about doing the impossible. Really,   
once you think about it, this world is as boring as it could possibly   
be. I mean what could possibly happen to any of us? Other than being   
shot or being president, but that's not my idea of exiting. I guess   
that'd be great an' all, but being someone people looked up to as a   
role model was neither my idea of fun or something that was going to   
happen anytime soon. All I wanted was a bit of excitement or danger.  
I guess that's why I came here tonight, to do something I don't usually   
do. Though I couldn't be too sure.  
  
I wanted to go out on my own, even for one night. I mean,   
it wasn't that dangerous, just the park, but my parents would kill me   
if they found out. I come from a normal family, too normal if you ask   
me. No father that gives me money instead of love, a mother who uses me   
to get attention. It's not like I wanted those things. Those were   
things that happened in the movies. My family was perfectly loving, and   
perfectly normal. I jus' wanted something to happen I guess.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't you wish…" I sighed to myself in the   
darkness of the park as I flipped the pages of a familiar comic. "What   
do you wish girl?" My heart leapt into my throat as a cold and flat   
voice echoed out of the darkness.  
  
I leapt off the slide in surprise and spun around. My comic hit the   
sand by my feet. I shivered. I had assumed I was alone. " You're never   
alone." The voice whispered, still managing to sound loud. I gasped. I   
hadn't said anything out loud… had I? " No, but I can hear you still."   
Said the dark man who looked like something out of my comics. He had a   
diamond on his white face and he was tall with strange teeth. Long   
teeth… Like something out of a nightmare.  
I whimpered in fear and started to run toward the gate, only to find   
instead of running I was turning toward the man against my will.  
  
"Now tell me young girl, what do you wish for?" The man crooned, still   
sounding evil. I said nothing although my thoughts were obviously clear   
to him. *Magic! I want excitement! I want…I want difference! * My mind   
screamed. The man smiled thinly. *Well young girls should get what they   
want shouldn't they? *  
  
I shivered at his voice, which was in my head and not out loud, but   
still cold. "N-no. I mean, uh…Look I just went for a walk in the park…   
I don't need anything all right? I don't know who you are but…" My   
voice trailed off as I backed up to the gate.  
  
"My dear girl, I don't believe we've met have we? No, of course not, my   
friends call me Sinister."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The young girl's back pressed up against the   
fence and her eyes raced for an escape. " Now my young friend-" "I'm   
not your friend mister…Sinister, whoever you are." the girl muttered   
angrily. - "Alright. Aphrodite is it? What a charming name. I may not   
be your friend but I will help you… for a price." The girl sniffed   
disdainfully and tossed her head in spite of her fear. "Look Sinister,   
I don't need your help and I won't pay the price, deal? Great. I gotta   
go." Aphrodite, after quickly saying that, turned and in vane, tried to   
find an opening.   
  
  
"No, no my girl. You don't understand. I will give you the help you   
want and you will pay the price whether you want to or not." His red   
eyes narrowed. "Understood?" The girl petrified in fear, teeth   
chattering uncontrollably, nodded stiffly. "Good than." The man smiled   
cruelly. "Then we'll let your fun begin shall we?" His hands flamed   
with sudden fire and he grabbed the girl.  
  
She slumped, unconscious, in his arms. He reached inside a pouch on his   
belt and pulled out a glowing red bead; not very different from a   
marble. He threw it on the ground. The bead rolled silently in the dust   
before stopping and bursting into a huge circle of red flames. The man   
stepped in, tugging the girl behind him.  
  
The girl's comic book, lay on the ground near the deserted play toy,   
it's pages turning in the wind. The playground, to anyone who had just   
seen what happened, seemed like a place where no child should ever   
play.  
  
  
  



	2. Sinister's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except   
SwitchBlade and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
NEW YORK, NOVEMBER 1, 7:01 AM, IN THE NOT SO DISTANT FUTURE.  
  
  
I yawned as an alarm clock went off.  
I didn't open my eyes but I knew it wasn't my alarm clock. This bed wasn't mine. I didn't feel any different, just a little woozy. I groaned as I remembered the park, the man called Sinister. I opened my eyes.  
  
I wasn't in my room. These walls were plastered with anti mutant signs, whatever that meant. Posters of singers and bands I had never heard of. A small voice in my head told me they were the Metalloids, and why had I never heard of them? The voice scolded me for not knowing that mutants were horrible beings that terrified and even killed normal people. Yeah, in dreams, I thought.  
  
I shook my head and I suddenly knew where I was, what the date was and that it was time for school. I still knew of course, that I was me, Aphrodite, and that Sinister must have sent me forward… or somewhere in time. I put my head in my hands. "Oh man… I was jus' askin' for trouble when I went to that park anyway…" The door to the bedroom opened and my mother stepped in. My real mother, the one in my time was here too. She was just…not my mother.  
"Come on, get up Aphrodite! You'll be late for school!" My name I still had my name… I gulped. "Well don't stand there gaping. Get dressed Hon'." My mother left the room.   
"Oh my…" I put my head between my legs and breathed deeply. "Oh my..." I got up and walked over to the white dresser. I opened the drawers and picked out an outfit. Habit made me sit down by the mirror and put makeup on.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I had picked something that my real mother would have definitely not even let me try on. A low cut shirt and a high slit skirt. Not really school material. But I looked good. Like me. I had a little sharper face, white, not tan from days spent in scorching heat. My eyes were darker than usual, almost black. But, I still looked like me. (Except in different clothes.) Not that it mattered.  
  
I sailed out my door and into the familiar kitchen. My mother was cooking something on the stove and my brother sat at the table eating breakfast. My… brother? I don't remember having a brother. He noticed me staring at him and snarled "What're you looking at?" I averted my eyes and sat down. Obviously he (Trevor! A voice chided me in my head.) wasn't a morning person. I sat down at the table. This would take some getting used to.  
  
After mom had driven me to school I struggled to find my way to my classes and to remember friends. At first I felt it was impossible, but then I relaxed (God knows how.) and let my other mind kick in. The one who had lived in this time, in this body. She knew the halls and her friends and her teachers. At first I listened in on her conversations, but they were mostly about people I didn't know… and then the topic came to mutants…  
  
"I'm scared. I think we should jus' kill them all." Said one blond girl next to me. "Yeah, they don't deserve to live... I mean who would want to if they were a mutant?" I stared at her in horror. We had mutants here and people wanted to kill them? "What are you looking at me like that for? Your dads the one who's in the F.O.H." I covered my expression quickly and said, "Oh I know, I hate them too…" I struggled for an excuse." I just saw… uh… this really ugly guy over there." I pointed over her shoulder. Who the hell are the F.O.H?  
  
The bell rang and we all ran to our last class, history.  
We named all the presidents after Bill Clinton, some people I didn't know. Then we went on to talk about how mutants came.  
I gathered that they were people that had different genes that gave them special powers.   
  
They were hated by most men and the people who supported them were usually killed or put into jail. The F.O.H that my father worked for, and the people that the students admired so much, were the Friends Of Humanity. People who would kill mutants for the goodness of mankind. Supposedly. The whole class seemed perfectly fine with this, happy and relieved even, while I was disgusted.   
  
The bell rang and we ran out of the school calling good-byes and heading on our way home. As I walked down the street I heard voices shouting. I jogged around the corner (As well as I could in my skirt.) to find children throwing stones at another younger child. "Freak!" The children shouted. "Die freak!"   
The child whimpered and curled into a fetal position on the ground. I could see the stones where making bruises on the child's sides, which were blue, so they were actually hard to make out. The boy was a mutant. He couldn't be more than five or six. The other children were maybe eight or nine. They were hurting him because of his different skin, or maybe powers. Well, if he had any he didn't want to, or couldn't, use them on the humans. There were three of them and one of him. I slid off my backpack. I had to help.  
  
As I started forward a male voice called out, "Leave de boy 'lone an' I won' hurt you petites." A man stepped out of the shadows on the street. He was in a trench coat and had red hair. His looks were clouded with anger and his head was down, looking at the children, though it could be seen he was very good looking. He hadn't seen me yet and I didn't know if he was hostile or not. I backed around the corner to watch, ready to dodge in and grab the little boy.   
  
The older children screamed and picked up more rocks to throw at the man. He took out a card from his pocket. It glowed with fire as he flipped it in his hand. The children grew silent, dropped the stones and backed away a safe distance. In fear the bullies ran. The man looked after them for a while and then knelt down to the child. "You alright dere?" He murmured. The child uncurled and sat up. He looked into the man's eyes and said something, so soft I could hardly hear it. The man nodded and picked the child up. He stepped into the shadows and walked away with him, down the street.  
  
  
I walked back to my house thinking hard. I though we were through with most racism and sexism and now we got… mutantism? I shook my head. The world here isn't that different from the world back home, if you don't think about the mutants.  
  
  
  
  



	3. The F.O.H

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade   
and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS, 10:00 AM, NOV 2  
  
  
  
The colored woman sitting on the roof of the school raised her white haired head as a motorcycle thundered up the driveway. She, being a mutant, flew down to meet the red haired man.  
  
"Remy Lebeau, where have you been? I have been worried, as have the others." She said quietly, but obviously pissed.  
The man grinned charmingly. "Ah, Stormy. I glad ya care." He slid off the motorcycle. The woman stamped her foot in irritation. "Remy, refrain from calling me that and tell me where you have been!" She said to the man's back as he entered the huge mansion.  
  
She followed him into his room where he took off his coat and collapsed onto his bed. "I jus' been hanging 'roun New York, 'roro. Don't get all mad. Gambit can't stand it when you mad at him." He grinned.  
The woman sighed. "I am not mad, Remy. But you must tell us these things before running off." The man snorted. "Gambit not running. What to run from Stormy?"  
  
"Well, you can start with me," said a too calm voice from the doorway behind him. Gambit winced as he turned around to face Scott Summers. "Hi mon ami. Ah, now why, Cyc, would I be runnin' from you, as you bein' my fren an' all right?"  
The man in the doorway scowled. "Jean has been trying to find you, but you know how you are. Too hard to find. You could have called." He ran a hand through his red hair above his glasses. Gambit grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Cyc. Didn' tink 'o that."  
Scott frowned. "Well next time think Cajun." Gambit nodded. "I try mon ami."  
"Good. I'll go tell the others your not hurt or dying!" The man said emphasizing his last three words by banging his fist on the doorframe.  
Gambit winced again as the man left the room.  
Well, he wasn't going back to the city, anytime soon he gathered. He stood up with Storm as Scott's voice crackled on the intercom on the wall. "Xmen, come to the war-room immediately."   
  
"You want Gambit to go back?" Scott blurted out. "After he ran off to the city without telling us?"   
No' exactly what I was expectin', Gambit thought as the eight other members of the Xmen turned quizzically to Professor Charles Xavier.  
"Am ah goin' Professah?" Said a woman with brown hair, which had a white streak in it. "No Rogue. Only Gambit. He knows the city well. I am not saying you couldn't do as good a job, but Gambit is the only one who is going this time." Xavier said to his team.  
Beast, a blue furred scientist, raised his eyebrows. "What is the purpose of this curious trip, might I ask?"  
Gambit nodded his head. "An' why is no-one else goin' wit me?" The Professor smiled. "I will answer all your questions in due time. Right now Gambit, you need to pack for as long as two weeks."  
Nightcrawler aka Kurt, a blue man looking not unlike an elf with sharp handsome features, blue hair and long toes and fingers, shrugged from his position on the ceiling, as Remy left the room. "I vood like to visit New York, but votever you say Professor." With that he disappeared with a long sigh and a brimstone smelling cloud of smoke that accompanied teleportation.  
Jubilee, the youngest Xman, sighed and propped her chin on her hands. "Me too." Wolverine smiled. "Well, maybe we can go later kid." Jubilee brightened and hugged Wolverine, a tough man, with six retractable claws, who was usually in a bad mood. "Thanks Wolvie!"  
Scott and Jean exchanged an amused look. Anyone else who called him that wouldn't be standing right now.  
Bobby was obviously thinking the same because he covered his smile with a hand. "Hey, Wolvie? Or Wolverine. Whichever you like, would you take me sometime?" Wolverine smiled. Not a nice smile.  
"Iceman? Do you have a death wish?"  
  
  
The wind blew back in Remy's face as he rode down the freeway on his motorcycle, going over the information he needed to complete his mission in New York. Xavier wanted Gambit to bring back students to learn in his school, as they probably weren't getting the right kind of attention in the streets of New York, judging by the news reports of murdered and captured mutants in the past year.  
The Professor felt no need to send more than one Xmen as most taught classes in the school or were needed in some other way around the mansion.  
  
Gambit grinned. "Dis gonna be easy. Jus' stay clear o' the F.O.H an' you done an' completed de mission." He laughed to himself. At first he had been insulted that Charles had sent him off to fetch children, but then he welcomed the chance to get away from the mansion again. There were so many distractions there. Rogue, who was feeling quite hostile toward him after their breakup, (not a good thing to have a woman that can punch through cement mad at you) Jubilee, who seemed to have a slight crush on him, Wolverine, who killed anyone Jubilee had a crush on…  
Finding the kids would be a problem, but he could start at the home of the young mutant he had met yesterday.  
Going back to that moment when he had seen the children hurting another he shuddered. *Even chil'ren be turnin' on eachotha.*  
He had seen, no sensed perhaps, another mutant in the area at the time. Why didn' they help? He shrugged the question off. Probably another helpless mutant child.   
The school might be another good place to stop. He rolled his eyes. "Dat be de first place you should stop mon ami!" He muttered to himself as he entered into the bright city.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
NEW YORK, PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL, 3:00 PM, NOV 3  
  
  
  
I could tell the other kids in my history class were slightly annoyed by the fact I no longer joined in their conversations on how they think the world should get rid itself of the mutants. "Come on! What are you a mutant lover?" A brunette in my history class joked. I was tempted to say, " Why yes, I am and I can still kick your ass. Does that surprise you?" But I didn't.   
Lunch was, like the day, uneventful. Gossip and mutant hating were the main thing on this girl's schedule. I felt horrible changing her. But she was me. And then she wasn't…  
  
I couldn't help thinking what Sinister wanted with me. He said I had to pay a price. Hell, I didn't even want to come here. But I was so I was going to make the best of it. Starting by… well, I wanted to do something for the mutants…but what could a sixteen-year-old do? Persuade Daddy to stop the F.O.H? That was a laugh. I was sixteen. Why would an older, wiser (bloodthirsty) group like the F.O.H, listen to a girl? Anyway, I had just met him last night and he was a nice enough guy but… He didn't seem to be the type to compromise with anyone who didn't enjoy watching mutant torture.  
  
History was almost over. Highlight of this class? My grades had gone up. Since I used to live in the past I was pretty good at remembering it. The teacher was surprised. I was usually not overly smart, it might (Gasp! Said my other mind) ruin my reputation. I hated being popular. Funny, I thought idly as I looked out the window, I always wanted to be popular and now look at me. When I get back… Then I stopped. No telling I'd ever get back unless I found Sinister again.  
  
As the bell rang and the students gathered up their bags I thought I saw someone outside. Probably not, but… It looked like that guy, that mutant, I had seen yesterday. Now, why would he be here?  
I sighed. This world was only slightly confusing, what with mutants and Sinister and men in trench coats following you…  
  
  
  
  
Remy Lebeau could tell there were at least four mutant students at the school. He wasn't surprised at the small number. The F.O.H killed babies if it meant getting rid of one more mutant.  
  
He walked to the front of the school as the bell rang. It had unnerved him to see one of the older students staring at him through one of the windows. At that moment he had felt another mutant was close. Maybe it was her. He shrugged. "Well, Gambit find you all, wherever you be." He muttered absently to himself as he watched the students stream out of the school. He sighed.   
Probably won't be that hard, judging by all the F.O.H kids aroun' here. Some of the members of the F.O.H had children who went here and Gambit would be sure to avoid them.  
Well at least he could tell who the kids were excluding or teasing…(teasing? Is torturin' called teasin' now Remy?)  
  
  
  
  
The trench coat guy was in front of the school. *Had he seen me yesterday? Was he mad I didn't help the little boy?* I brushed back a strand of brown hair threatening to block out my vision. I glanced around wildly. Most of the kids were already gone… it was just me and a few other kids, who were getting into cars or walking the opposite way of me. A few of my friends from school waved goodbye as I started speed walking away from him.  
  
  
  
  
I saw a young girl lookin' at me once or twice over her back as I watched the kids leave. I curled my lip in disgust. It was dat F.O.H girl. *'er Daddy's in de mutant hater ring. Stay way from her defin'ly.*  
She started walkin' away from me. So much da better. I had to concentrate on de mutant I could feel around here. I walked down the same road as her when all the students were gone, cause' it was fun ta' scare her an' the signals were gettin' stronger by de minute.  
I couldn't see the mutant. I knew they were someplace, the only one on the street was Gambit an' de girl! I scowled. *I doubt de man in F.O.H would have a mutant daughta so either I'm following de wrong person or he doesn't know she's a mutant.*  
  
"Hey! Hey, wait chere!" I called. She turned her head and seeing me broke into a run. I sighed. Okay, maybe dis won' be as easy as Gambit thought. I started running and after a short chase, she was facing an alley wall wit' me behind her.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you chere-" A purse that seemed to contain bricks connected to my jaw and I staggered back. "What in de bag? Rocks?" I gasped. The girl's face looked frightened. "I'm sorry… I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. " She whispered.  
  
*Dis gonna be hard Gambit…*   
I took a step toward her. She raised her hand and de next second dere was two knives pointed at my eyes. She was obviously a mutant. The knives were jus' like Wolvie's. Cept' they were jus' two whole switchblades comin' out of the back of her hands. Dis girl be dangerous. I stepped back cause' I didn' feel like bein' temp'rarily blind.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are or anything. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything to help him!" She blurted out, staring at her hands, which were dripping blood. "I was going to but then you came…" I nodded. She was de one in the alley. "Look chere… Gambit not gonna hurt you…" I held out my hands. "I got nothin'." A tear ran down her face as she looked up… and connected wit' my eyes. Her eyes widened and she dodged past me onto de sidewalk. An' a car pulled up beside her, with the sign of F.O.H on it's side.  
  
  
  
  
This guy was following me! I thought in terror as I ran into an alley. "Oh no, ohnohnoohno…." I gasped as I ran into a brick wall and turned to face the mutant. He tried to reassure me that he wasn't gonna hurt me… Yeah right. So why are you following me mister?* This was not a comfortable situation for me. So I did the only thing I could do as he stepped toward me. I swung my purse and closed my eyes.  
I heard a grunt and suddenly felt the purse connect with what I hoped was his head. I opened my eyes and the man was holding his jaw and was standing a few feet from me. I let my eyes stray to my purse, where, on the bottom of the bag, my textbooks were stacked.  
My eyes darted over to where the man was getting up. The man mumbled something about rocks and I whispered my apology. *Now why are you apologizing to him? He's the one chasing you down the street.* I looked down at my hands and a tear accidentally trickled down my face. I was scared, confused and in the wrong time. I felt like breaking down and sobbing. But…That guy was stepping toward me again… I raised my hand and wished for a can of mace, anything but my fist. What good would that do against this guy? I cried out in pain, as the backs of my hands seemed to burst open. I looked down and saw two knives pressed against bloody skin on top of my hand. I didn't know how that had happened but I wasn't going to waste time wondering. I raised my hands and knives in what I hoped were a position aimed toward his eyes.   
I mumbled my apology about not helping the little boy. He said something about not hurting me again and another tear slipped down my face as I looked into his eyes… and saw red on black…  
  
His eyes… instead of brown or blue or green… they were red. I gasped and pushed past him to the sidewalk. I looked down the street to see a car coming toward me down the road. I actually smiled in relief… it was my father.  
I turned back to the man ready to defend myself. But he was looking… not frightened, but angry. Maybe a little frustrated. My father's car pulled up beside us. The knives had disappeared, as had the blood on my hands, just scars now, and it looked as though we had been merely talking.  
"Who's that?" My father pointed to the man behind me, as he drove up in his car. I sighed as I made maybe a life or death choice. *Well, he hadn't hurt me yet had he?*  
I felt around in my bag until I felt a pair of sunglasses in my hand and I pushed them to the man behind my back. I felt him take them and I turned to see him slip them on. "Um… He's my boyfriend Daddy."  
I took his hand and leaned against him. *Better take this to the max if I was gonna pull it off. Jus hope the man'd go along with it…*  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's my boyfriend Daddy!" I heard the girl explain perkily. I had put on de sunglasses she had handed me an' was ready ta leave. And I could see the man wasn't going to let me. He was already eyeing me suspiciously. Then de girl says I her boyfren! I could see what she was getting at an' so I slid my arm around her shoulders. I could feel her flinch, but she leaned against me anyway.  
Brave girl.   
The man relaxed a bit an' smiled. "Well, that's nice honey. Maybe you should invite him over for dinner sometime!" The girl grinned. "Maybe I should, but I can't promise my parents won't embarrass you!" She giggled an' poked me in de ribs. I grinned uneasily an' squeezed her shoulder like a good boyfren.  
Her dad smiles and starts ta roll up de window. "Then I'll let you take her home." He calls out the window. Den he drives off.  
De girl scooted away from me like I was poisonous de second he was out of sight.   
"Why did I do that!?" She said angrily as I grinned cheekily. "Well, I'm thankful for it, mon amie!" I said taking her hand and kissing it, careful of her cuts.   
I looked at her closely for de first time as she searched her purse for something.   
She was a real cute girl, could see that already. Her hair came down to her chin, brown with a few blond streaks, and she had a good figure for a girl her age. Make that, great figure.   
Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black.   
She was wearing a tube top, real short shorts an' high leather boots. Uh huh, a real heart breaker Remy. Jus like you.   
I shook my head. "What do you want from me? I just lied for you, God knows why and I want to know who I lied for!" De girl spat out.  
"Bonjour mon chere, I'm Remy Lebeau. And you are?" I held out my hand. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have no idea why I trust you, you've been chasing me down the street, but I'm Aphrodite." I caught her hand and kissed it 'gain. I started to look more closely at it but she pulled away.   
"Do you have a last name?" Aphrodite looked frustrated. "Well.. I'm not sure which one to give you frankly." I grinned. How many do you have chere?" She gave me a half smile. "Two." "Well give Remy de one you like best." She shifted back and forth on her feet.  
"Roberts than. I still don't know who you are Remy Lebeau. I have your name but that doesn't explain why a mutant if trying to talk to the daughter of one of the F.O.H. Unless your trying to kidnap me…"   
  
She stared at me warily and I had to laugh. "Gambit not trying to take ya mon amie. Don' worry. But chere, did you know you were a mutant?" She put on an angry face and narrowed her eyes. "I am not. I'm not one of you. My dad would kill me. Literally." I shivered at the girl's honesty. "Yes you are chere. Where dose knives come from?" She bit her lip. "I don't know… I didn't mean to hurt you if I did…I guess they give us too many text books." She laughed weakly.  
  
"Gambit had frens dat can help you." She frowned. "I can't leave. I need to do something. I need to see someone. He's a mutant. Oh! -"Her face brightened-"Do you know someone named Sinister?"  
  
  
  



	4. Red And Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade   
and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. This story was purely out of curiosity to see how badly people think I write… (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
NEW YORK, CHARLESTON HOTEL, 11:54 PM, NOV 3  
  
The man that had collapsed on the King sized bed tossed   
in his sleep, unusual for him. He could usually crawl up in a corner and fall asleep. He was, after all, a thief. But after the girl had mentioned Sinister he could not stop thinking about him. The experiments… Gambit began to dream.  
  
In his dream his lips were pressed on someone else's… He couldn't see whose… and then there was a scream and his lips were torn from hers. He could hear Sinister laughing but he couldn't see anything. Three words that Sinister said echoed in his mind, Remember our deal? The woman screamed again. "Remy…" A voice wailed. A comic book fluttered in front of his mind and he reached out to grab it, but it was out of his reach as was the woman's face… There was a sharp pain in his neck, like a bullet and then he could see Aphrodite's face… lips parted… blood running down the side of her mouth… eyes wide open and still unseeing.   
Gambit screamed.  
  
  
  
  
Not far away, Aphrodite was dreaming also.  
  
In her dream she was having her first kiss.  
From who she could not see. And then she was pulled away. She screamed as she felt her ribs crack. The man called Sinister laughed as he pulled Remy's head back and bit into his neck.  
His head came dripping with blood and torn skin…  
He laughed as he pulled Aphrodite toward him and kissed her viciously… biting at the same time… she pulled away in pain and screamed, then calling Remy's name, fell. She saw him standing over her his lips saying her name softly and then he screamed…  
  
  
  
Aphrodite screamed as she sat up in her bed. At first she was confused as she viewed the room's contents and then she relaxed, sinking back into her bed. She couldn't go to sleep. She rubbed her neck and suddenly wished Remy was here.  
  
She got up and went out on the porch. Her oversized T-shirt that she had used for pajamas over her knees. She sat on the rocking chair outside and watched the sun come up in a different time. It was beautiful.  
Aphrodite pulled the blanket closer to herself.  
  
"Chere?" Aphrodite fell out of her chair. She looked wildly around until she found the culprit. She sighed in relief as she studied her hands, which she found were sporting blades again. "Oh I'm so glad it's you…" Gambit smiled weakly. "Thank you 'Dite." He helped her off the porch and the sat down on the steps together.  
"I'm sorry I talked about him." Aphrodite said suddenly. "I had nightmares." She said simply.  
"Are you alright den chere?"  
She thought for a second then answered hesitantly. "No. No I'm not."  
Gambit put his arm around her and this time she didn't start.  
She leaned against him and they watched the city come to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Remy left, it was almost 6:00 and I could here my parents waking up. It was nice just sitting with him there though. We didn't say anything, but it was still nice.   
  
*He's a little to old for you honey…*,I thought as I went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, after putting on my clothes.  
"Where were you last night?" Trevor said in a low voice.   
I looked up startled. "I'm not gonna tell, but where were you?" his twelve year old face staring at me as I sighed. "Yeah, please don't. I was out with a guy." His eyebrow raised.  
"So… finally found a guy who deserves to be in your presence?" He sneered. I did not know what kind of person I was before I came, but I didn't sound nice.  
My father stormed into the room, as I finished packing my bag with my textbooks.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He said as he held up Gambit's coat.  
*That's not good…* I thought as I stumbled for an answer.  
"Uh, I got cold when I walked home so he gave his coat to me?" I guessed.   
His face was still angry. "No, this." He said as he pulled out a phone number labeled: Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
"Now that, is the code name for the Xmen's lair. Now what were you doing with a man who has the number for that school? And speaking of which, he is a man! Not a teen like you Aphrodite! A man. And I don't think you should see him anymore." He finished, crossing his arms.  
  
"He's a mutant isn't he? And your going out with a mutant while I'm in such good terms with the F.O.H? I can't believe you."  
He growled at me. My mother and Trevor stood in the doorway, watching and waiting for him to finish.  
*Uh Oh…*  
  
"Well?" He stepped across the space between us and slapped me. "Tell ME!!!" His eyes seemed to bore into me as I lay on the floor, holding my face. * I just had to be sent forward to be with an abusive father didn't I?* I groaned and the angry man pulled me up off the floor by my hair.   
" I can't tell you Daddy." I gasped out. I wasn't going to give away Gambit just like that.  
His hand clenched and I could see what was coming. I closed my eyes. SOCK, and I was seeing colors. Actually I wasn't seeing anything cause' he had punched me in the eye. "Well, my girl…" He said surprisingly soft. "You're coming to be useful after all. He'll tell you where he lives. Maybe he already has. But you'll tell me won't you?" I grabbed Remy's coat and stumbled out the door.  
  
I cried softly on my way to school. My eye hurt like hell and I had two choices.   
1. Give away at least five mutants to my father who would die because of me. Including Remy. I would be as bad as my father.   
2. I would run away. To where? Who knows.  
I wiped my eyes and flinched when my hand grazed my left, swollen eye.  
"Owww…"  
I had reached the school by this time and I wished for a makeup kit to make this eye look a little better. Probably looking a little blue by now. I looked around in my bag until I found some cover-up and blush.  
I heard the bell ring and I hurried into the bathroom. Yup a real black and blue. A dabbed cover-up carefully on top of the really colorful parts.  
  
School was fine, normal if you will. A few curios looks from my friends and teachers, but they didn't ask. My eye still hurt. That asshole. Abusing his own daughter cause' she doesn't wanna kill people.  
  
I walked out on the schoolyard and decided going home wouldn't be fun right now. Or very wise. Gambit's coat was in my bag and so I hoped I would see him again. I leaned against a tree near the school and slid down to sit up against it.  
  
I missed my own school… and my wonderful mother and father who didn't hit their daughters.  
I started to rub off the makeup on my eye. When I got home at least he would see what he had done. I started to cry softly as my eye started to bleed from a little cut one of his rings had given me below my eye.   
I put my heads in my hands and sobbed, my shoulders heaving.  
This was not fair.  
Hands came from behind me to massage my shoulders and Remy sat down beside me with his arm sliding around me. " Now chere, why you cryin' petite? I hid my face from him and hoped he wouldn't make me look at him. "Y-your coats in my bag…" I said through my hands.  
He used his finger to lift my face to look at him.  
He gasped. "Who did dis to you?" He said in horror.  
"No one you know." I said, no telling what anyone would do to my dad if they found out he hit his daughter.  
"Non, tell Gambit chere." He whispered firmly as he dabbed my eye with a tissue he found in my bag. I didn't care what anyone did to that jerk I called my father.  
"M-My Daddy." I couldn't stop the childish word from spilling from my lips but I said it anyway.  
"H-He found the number in your coat and he thinks, he knows, you're a m-mutant Remy. He wanted me to make you tell me where you all lived."  
Remy looked angry. "You said non petite?"  
I nodded miserably. Remy hugged me until I stopped shaking and crying. "I don't know if I should go back or not Remy…I don't know if he hurts my mom and he'll kill me if he knows I'm a mutant… Like all the others…" I started to cry again and Remy shook me softly. "I don't hate you an' I'm not gonna kill you chere. I'll help you."  
And I believed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
NEW YORK, APHRODITE'S HOUSE, 9:45 PM, NOV 4  
  
We went back to 'dite's place first to pick up all her clothes that she needed and to say goodbye to her mother or brother at least. I almost hoped dat her dad would be dere so I could kick his ass, and show him what he did ta his daughter.  
  
I waited outside her house cause' her dad's car wasn't there and she had ta say goodbye to her brother an' mother privately. All de sudden I hear this shot and a scream. I ran in the house to find 'dite lookin' to tear her daddy's heart out. She had her switchblades out again and was cutting up her daddy's shoulder fine. There was a bullet hole in one of the cupboards and I guessed it was meant for de girl. I didn't stop to think how her father had gotten there until I noticed there were other men in de kitchen also. He must have called the others in de F.O.H to come an' kill 'is daughter.  
  
"Bastard…" I muttered as I took out a few of the men with my cards. "'Dite lets get outta here mon amie!" All I heard from her was an enraged scream as her Dad flung her to the floor and aimed his gun. I wasn't fast enough to stop de bullet from hitting her shoulder. It would have hit her full in the chest but she rolled away. She screamed and blood poured from her shoulder as her daddy aimed to kill.  
  
I slid across the room and grabbed 'Dite to my chest. "I gotcha 'Dite… I said as I ran out of the house with bullets practically skinning my ankles. I slung her across my bike and started off down the street. I heard the sound off cars starting and I knew dey were coming after us. I slid into an alley and waited 'till dey were past before speeding off in de other direction, toward de hotel I was staying in at da moment.   
  
"'Dite? Co'mon mon chere… wake up…" I shook the girl carefully when we had reached the parking lot of the Charleston. "Remy…? My shoulder hurts like hell." I chuckled as I gathered her up in my arms. "It would petite, especially since you've been shot. Now when did you start getting inta trouble like dis?" The girl opened her eyes halfway and looked up at me. "Ever since I talked to… Sinister." I practically dropped her when I heard her whisper that name.  
  
I laid her gently on one of the twin beds and flopped down on de other one before getting up to get bandages from the bathroom.  
"Now you okay wit de idea of me checkin you out for cuts chere? You have ta take off your shirt I'm afraid."   
She laughed as she peeled her shirt painfully off. "I trust you not to take advantage of me."  
  
She didn' have anyting too serious. The bullet had merely grazed her shoulder. She flinched as I put de washcloth on her shoulder. "Now what about your hands mon petite?" I asked her turning them over curiously. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong. There only scars." She said quickly, obviously hiding something. I had remembered when she said she was a mutant. I didn' know what her powers were though, other than her switchblades. Her knives and the backs of her hands bleeding had something to do with Sinister. Wolverine's hands didn' bleed when his claws came out. I 'cided to try something.   
"Chere… how did you feel when your daddy was 'bout to shoot you?" Her eyes looked up at me in anger. "Now Gambit how do you think I felt? Loved?" She laughed bitterly and I watched her hands. "I wished I could help mutants and now I am one so I have no choice!" Her hands were beginning to bleed from her scars. "I hate my dad. My own father!" Metal was beginning to emerge from the scars on her hands and I could see the switchblades coming from her hand. She stopped talking and seemed to notice were my eyes were going. She glanced down also and gasped at de now fully emerged switchblades on her hands.   
She tugged at one with her hand and it didn't come off. They were obviously stuck in her skin, but out 'nouf to do damage ta anyone who decided to hurt her. "Can you make them come out any other place you tink chere?" The switchblades disappeared under her skin. "I dunno. Sorry Remy, Gambit. I'm really tired. I want to thank you though. For saving my life." I smiled. Finally I earn her trust. Usually doesn't take me as long as dat ta win a girl's trust. She's a tough girl though. I looked at her affectionately as I said, "Well, now we're even chere."  
  
I looked at her shoulder wound again before getting up to take a shower. Her daddy was either drunk or de worst shot I may have ever met. As I walked to the bathroom and started the shower I thought about what she had said about Sinister. Everyting had been bad ever since she met Sinister.  
Well, he has that way on people.  
He's had that way on Gambit ever since he met him eh?  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
SINISTER'S LAB, 1:00 AM, NOV 4  
  
  
  
The tall man by the window stood and put his hands on the sill. He dug his fingers into the wood and dug up a few chunks. "It's time for Aphrodite to repay me for her favor. And Remy, ah my favorite experiment, you my boy, will never leave my side again."  
The man laughed maniacally. He turned to the patient on the lab bed.  
"Now we'll have to be rid of you soon. These beds will be needed for others. Namely the Xmen." The patient struggled against the bonds that held him.  
Sinister leered at him and picked up a shot from the steel table nearby. "We'll see how you like this then won't we?" He laughed quietly.  
A tall stout man entered the room and coughed. "Sinister? We've found them."  
Sinister smiled. "Good Sabretooth. Where? We'll find them. Or you'll find them won't you? I want the girl and the man alive. Anyone who gets in your way you're free to kill. If the Xmen interfere… I want them dead or alive. Now go."  
  
  
  
  
  
*My father had hit me all right. * I thought as Gambit dabbed alcohol on my shoulder. Just nicked me though. I winced as I felt the cloth touch an extremely tender part of my shoulder. "You okay dere chere?" "I'm-ow-fine. I've just never been shot before. Kinda an experience you never want to have happen again." Remy chuckled as he bandaged my shoulder with cloth he had gotten from the clerk downstairs.  
  
"You go to sleep 'dite. I'm goin' ta go take a shower, get all clean eh?" He disappeared into the bathroom and I could hear the shower running.  
I lay down carefully on the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't need to get changed; I was dead tired already.   
As I drifted off my mind went over what had happened at my house. I had gone in to find my parents sitting down at the table, with my little brother looking scared and frightened between them. I sat down with them at the table and started to tell them I had to leave and that I still loved them, the speech I had gone over so many times as I was walking up the front steps.   
I could tell something was wrong. By the way my brother kept looking over his shoulder meanfully, to my mother not meeting my gaze.   
I looked slowly over my shoulder to find two huge men standing over me, along with my father. I snarled and my blades emerged. My mother, at the last second reached over the table and dragged me to her side. My father being the bastard that he was, hit her to the ground and shot his gun at me. *My own father!*, I remember thinking at that exact moment.  
I leapt at him in a rage, screaming, seeing my mother huddled on the floor. And then Gambit came.   
He was a fighting machine, trained for action that I seemed to be running into a lot these days. His cards flew around the room, exploding in the men's faces with deadly accuracy. The energy glowed in his eyes like fire. And I was glad he was there.  
  
My father swung me off his back and pounded me into the floor. He raised his gun and I closed my eyes. And rolled out of the way. At least partly. I remember a blinding tearing pain. My first gunshot wound. And then I sort of blanked out. I remember Gambit scooping me up, my knight in a trench coat.  
*This never would have happened were it not for Sinister. I never would have endangered Gambit. But then, I never would have met Gambit…*  
  
I shook my head. He was way out of my league. A Xmen, (he had told me a few things last night when we were on the porch.) and an adult. Out of my age group definitely. I burrowed deeper into the pillows as I thought about the dream that I had had and hoped it wouldn't come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both occupants of the hotel room were having dreams. In fact, dreams about the same person.  
In the first twin bed the girl tossed and turned, as The dark man demanded to be repaid for his services. She screamed out in her dream as he showed her the things that would happen if she did not obey. In her bed silent tears ran down her face as she witnessed murder.  
  
In the second bed, The man clenched and unclenched his fists, his body taut and rigid. His dreams took him back to a lab, where his life was with Sinister. All the needles and electric shocks were there. As was he, Sinister. He advanced toward Remy with his arms outstretched as if greeting a lost son. Gambit recoiled as he felt those hands on his shoulders and electricity pass through him.  
  
Both sleepers screamed out loud and jolted up in bed, feeling each other's pain and fear.  
The sound of heavy breathing and soft crying filled the room for a few seconds before the crying stopped, and the girl slid out of her bed.  
She padded over to the other bed and sat down on the edge.  
  
"Remy, it's okay…" He seemed to need a hug more than anyone she had ever known. She rubbed his back and hugged him. His breathing became slower and he relaxed visibly. "You okay chere?" The girl smiled in the dark and took his hand. "Mmhm. I should ask the same for you but I know even if you weren't, you would say you were."  
The man chuckled softly. "Your right. Dat's exactly what I would do." The girl stood up and looked out the window. "Well, this is the second time in my life I have ever seen the sun rise. I'm not tired but you can go back to sleep if you can." She clicked on the light and gathered up her shoes and pants. She went into the bathroom and when she emerged fully dressed, Remy was up and changed. And was already drinking coffee he had made at the hotel room bar.  
He sipped it as he watched the girl make her bed and the turning to him say "I'm going down outside, to the pool." She smiled, turned and walked out of the hotel room. Gambit's eyes followed her until she was out of his sight and then sat down on the bad. *You know, dat girl not so dangerous after all. Not ta Gambit at least. * He frowned shaking his head. *Now don't you go tinkin' 'bout dat Remy. Dat's not even funny. She's smaller, younger and you jus' met her. It would only scare her or make her tink you real interested in her if you kissed her or anyting.*  
He gazed out the window, down at the pool where she was dipping her feet in the water and smiled thoughtfully.  
*But it don't matter how old she is.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
DENNY'S DINER, 4:00, NOV 5  
  
After I had packed my stuff, Gambit and I hit the road again. We were stopped at a diner for now, resting and eating a late lunch.  
The F.O.H were far from my mind as I concentrated on my burger. But obviously, I thought as six men approached my table, not so far from me in reality.   
Gambit stood up quickly. Practically tipping over the table, he whipped out some of his cards.  
The rest of the people at the bar were not very surprised. Things like this happened all the time and no one wanted to be known as a mutant lover. Who else would the F.O.H want to pick fights with?  
One of the men who was standing behind me pressed his gun against my head and stared at Gambit menacingly and nodded toward the door. The other men stood behind Gambit as he walked slowly toward the door.  
I felt the blades slip silently out of my hands, which were in my coat pockets. I looked at Remy and smiled. He looked confused for a second and then he slowly nodded.  
The men looked at each other.  
At that moment I pulled my hands out of my pockets and pounded my fists into the man's calf.   
"You little bitch!" He snarled and pulled the trigger. But not before I had ducked and rammed my fist into his stomach, forgetting that they had blades attached to them.  
He groaned and slid to the ground as Gambit knocked another out with his foot.  
A man punched me in the jaw and I swayed under the impact before returning with a quick slash.  
Gambit had finished off two with his cards and he pulled me out the door to the motorcycle.  
"We got to hurry chere. De be comin' after us soon." I nodded and he pulled the motorcycle out of the parking lot with a screech.  
I looked back to see the men tumbling into their cars and pursuing us. "C'mon Gambit! Can this thing go any faster? 'Cause if it can, this would be a time to use it!" Gambit grunted in response and sped up, down the freeway.  
As I looked back I practically laughed. A cop had pulled in beside the F.O.H and had stopped them. I saw the officers pull the men out of the car and hand them a ticket. By the time they were done, we would be miles away.  
"Whoo hoo!" I yelled and gripped Gambit tighter around the waist. As I rested my chin on his shoulder he turned to look at me. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
Suddenly, a thought struck me and I frowned. "Remy?"  
"Yeah chere?" I licked my lips nervously. "Did I-I kill him?" Gambit was quiet for a while and then he sighed. "I not quite sure 'bout dat chere. But I'm not goin' back to ask how he's feelin. You do know he woulda killed us." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder again.  
I felt his hand reach up and stroke my hair for a second, then Remy went back to driving. I leaned my head against him, feeling the bristle of his not yet shaved face.  
I smiled. *Maybe I'm not too young. And he's certainly not to old.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much…   
  
CONTINUING...  
  
  
When we reached the driveway of the mansion I could feel 'dite shift nervously in her seat. "Gambit I-I don't know… I could be a spy for the F.O.H for all you know." I got off de motorcycle and took her hand. "Chere, dey gonna like you. Dey good people ya know. We not out to destroy F.O.H kids. We not like dat 'k?" She nodded but I could see she wasn't believing me. "Look chere, they don't take you in, which they will, but if they don't, you comin' wit me. You be alright no matter what happens, wee?" She smiled and swung her leg off the motorcycle. "Alright. I don't know if they like me though." She looked up at the mansion. "Sure is a big place." I led her inside where Nightcrawler and Wolverine were sitting on de couch, watching a football game.  
Wolverine growled and jumped up, letting out his claws and advancing toward 'dite. She stepped out from behind me and her switchblades emerged. She narrowed her eyes and then looked at me.  
I stepped between them laughing. "Logan, you not too hospitable eh? This is D-" 'Dite interrupted me. "SwitchBlade. I'm SwitchBlade." She looked at me as if asking with her eyes if dis was all right and I nodded. "Well then, SwitchBlade, dis be Wolverine and Nightcrawler. Or Logan and Kurt if you goin' by first names."  
Wolverine and 'dite slid in their weapons once again and at least 'dite smiled.  
Nightcrawler bounced his way over and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you SvitchBlade." She shook it saying, "Well, I'm very glad to know not everyone is here to kill me." She looked over at Logan laughter in her eyes. His mouth twisted and he broke into a grin and held out his hand.  
"Sorry 'bout that. Never know what Gumbo here is going to bring in next." I groaned at de name and 'dite laughed. "That's a fitting name huh?"  
Logan looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me as 'dite and Kurt settled down on the couch like dey were old friends. "D-SwitchBlade?" She looked up. "Yup?" I smiled reassuringly as she fidgeted, probably thinkin' she had done somethin' wrong. "I'm gonna go tell everyone I'm back, you jus gonna stay here with Kurt?" Nightcrawler gave her his biggest smile, which was almos' as cute as mine, and said, "Of course she vill. Ve vere just discussing how badly her team is going to lose." She snorted indignantly and started arguing with him.  
  
Wolverine led me into the War Room and I used the intercom to call everyone but Kurt inta the room. When everyone was assembled I cleared my throat. "Professor, you probably already noticed but I managed to get only one kid. She special doh. She's 'fraid you gonna trow her out doh 'cause her daddy's in de F.O.H." There were many outraged cries at dis las' comment and Cyclops stood up. "Gambit how could you do this? She could be a spy for all we know!"  
I narrowed my eyes angrily and snarled, "Dat's 'sactly what she said you'd say! Her own daddy tried ta shoot her! I saw it! It was no act Cyc!" Cyclops sat down as the Professor waved his hand at both of us. "Gambit, I admit, that was a surprise to learn she was the daughter of one of the F.O.H. But she is welcome here after we ask her a few questions." I sat down in my chair, satisfied wit dat answer. Cyclops opened his mouth to speak, but Wolverine was quicker. "This girl ain't one of the F.O.H Cyc! She's a Xmen. Someone we'd like to have on this team once we get to know her!" Jean, who was sitting on her husband's right side, put a hand on his shoulder. "Scott, it's only a little girl." I coughed and mumbled, "Ah, not really." Wolverine twisted his mouth as if he was about to smile but then covered it with his hand. "Sweet! How old? My age?" Jubilee said, excited.   
"She's sixteen an' she don' need any shit from any of you 'bout who her daddy is!" I said glaring at Cyclops while I fingered a card in my pocket.  
"Sixteen! Cool! Finally! A teenager just like me on the team!" Cyclops frowned. "Who said she was going to be on the team anyway? Just because she's sixteen doesn't mean she's not working for the F.O.H!"  
I started to bring out a card but Rogue stopped me.  
  
"Remy, he's right. She might be workin' fo' anyone. Is she even a mutant?" Wolverine chuckled. "She's a mutant all right." Bobby stared at Logan. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Wolverine smirked. "I mean that she would last a long time in the danger room."  
Nightcrawler bamfed inta the room, leavin' all dat smoke and brimstone smell, and shrugged sheepishly. "She 'eard every word. Not my fault."  
A knock came on the door. 'Dite's voice wavered through the metal. "Um… Gambit? I don't know where to put my stuff. Could you help me?" I glared at everyone in the war room and started toward the door, knowing full well dat chere didn' have any "stuff". She jus wanted to tell me dat she was goin' to leave if no one wanted her.  
  
I opened the door and slipped outside so dat none could see SwitchBlade. That would drive 'em crazy. "Hey chere, dis exactly how it was when Remy came. I convince dem you see. " She shook her head. "They don't want me here like everyone else." "Non! Did you hear Jubilee? She exited to have a fren as old as her!" 'Dite managed a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like to meet her. But"- She hurried on, -" I don't want to make any trouble! You have enough Xmen. You don't need me." She looked at her hands sadly. She was sliding her blades in and out, like Logan did when he was angry or agitated.  
I cupped her head in my hand and turned her head to face me. "Non, Non. We need you. I need you, you know chere." She blushed and ducked her head. "I mean it!" I said laughing. She started to laugh too and den she hugged me. That surprised me and I hesitated before hugging back.   
"Now come on chere. I show you your new room eh?" And we left de others arguing and wondering in the War Room.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was at home when I was with Gambit I soon discovered. Soon I knew my way around the mansion, which was huge. I hadn't seen any of the Xmen 'cause Gambit and I agreed that it was best to stay out of their way until they had decided on me staying or not. Personally, I didn't want to stay if none wanted me here. And it didn't look like anyone did. I had made fast friends with Kurt. He was nice. And even though Wolverine was mean at first, he could be nice too.   
  
I had my own room next to Gambit's, which he let me decorate with things Jubilee had given him, to give to me. I wanted to meet her. I had never met a mutant my age. I wanted a friend. I was lonely even though Gambit came to my room all the time, so did Kurt and Logan. I just wanted some female companionship.  
  
A few minutes ago I had gone out of my room to explore the parts of the mansion I had never been in. I was outside a place called the Danger Room, when I heard footsteps and the woman they called Jean talking to Logan. I ducked into the Danger Room and held my breath as they went by.  
After they were hopefully gone, I turned to take in my surroundings. I seemed to be in a huge room, with glass or some other kind of thing around it. There was a control panel and I walked over to it.  
It looked like a keyboard. I tapped the keys. A light came on in the screen above the keyboard and a voice that was robotic came out of the speakers.  
"Please type in your location and opponent in the danger room."  
*Okay… * A location? Hmm. The park. I quickly typed that in then thought of an opponent. I typed that in as well and stepped inside the chamber. I pushed a switch to danger mode, hoping that wasn't too hard. The door slid shut behind me and the area around me seemed to meld into a scene of the park. I looked around warily, wondering what would happen. "You're no daughter of mine." I spun around.  
My father was standing there, a gun in his hands, surrounded by at least ten F.O.H members.  
  
I took a deep breath and launched myself at them. I slashed one, kicked another. I would be ready if this ever happened for real. I felt a man's fist connect with the back of my head and I spun around. It was my father.  
"I can't fight you even if you're not real." I whispered cringing away from him. Memories of him beating me, not me, but the girl I was in the future. His dominance over the whole family.  
  
"You couldn't fight me anyway you little freak. You're no daughter of mine. I'm gonna beat you down like I should've when you were born!"  
I was aware of someone stepping quietly into the room. I looked toward what I thought was the wall, but all I could see was the park. "C'mon you mutant." My father shot at me again and again with his gun. "You and your mother. You're brothers the only one I can count on in the family! I'll beat your mother again and again if you don't come home! Give yourself up you freak!" I trembled, not wanting to hit my own father.  
  
"Freak!" He took a step toward me.  
"I'll kill you!" Another.  
I'll kill your mother!" I tensed.  
"I should've killed you that morning you wouldn't tell me where the Xmen lived. I'll kill all of them! I'm gonna kill Remy first. Slow and painful…"  
I screamed and flung myself at him. I did a spin in midair that I'm sure I couldn't do normally and lashed out with my foot, which connected with his jaw. I heard a crack and he collapsed as I landed and thrust my fist into his navel and pulled upward, slashing his stomach.  
  
He gasped and coughed up blood. I knelt down next to him whispering, "I'm sorry daddy…Oh I'm sorry", and I embraced him, blood staining my shirt. He raised the gun weakly to my head and started to pull the trigger.  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
Bandit: Hahaha!!! What will happen to her?! Will she die…?  
Bandit's inner VOICE: No. Duh. This story goes on for a long time. So of course no-  
Bandit: SHUTUP!!!  
VOICE: You can't make me!!  
Bandit: I could kill myself!!  
VOICE: But then nobody would win and you couldn't post anymore stories…  
Bandit: True…Too True. I could have a lobotomy. Have you removed.  
VOICE: That's impossible.  
Bandit: then shutup!!!  
  



	6. Jubes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much… Wellllll, I had fun writing this an' thanks BRANDIIIII cus your cool fo' reviewing my story twice…I get so bored…I really want to post them but I'm not sure that anyone wants to read them so ya know… I just wait to see if anyone does…  
By the way peeps…MY BIRTHDAY IS ON DEC. 16!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!Konw what would be a good birthday present? If someone put one of my charecters in their stories. You don't have to actually ask me. Just say in the disclaimer that its mine...But then...you don't have to get me a present either...::sob::  
  
  
  
  
  
"End program!" Called out an urgent female voice as I put my face in my hands. I jumped up as the park disappeared around me.  
  
A girl about my age with black hair and a yellow coat stood outside the dome. I walked as strait as I could with a limp, that one of the F.O.H had bestowed upon me.  
  
The door slid open and I turned to face who I though must be Jubilee. "Hi, I'm SwitchBlade." I held out my hand. She grinned uncertainly, no doubt thrown off by my performance in the park and said, "I'm Jubilee! We're gonna be great friends, since you know we're the only teens on the Xmen." I grinned. "Well, I don't doubt we're gonna be friends, but I don't think Scott likes me." She snorted as we walked out of the room. "Oh him! He's such a proud idiot sometimes. But I mean, if he just let anyone into the Xmen, you never know what might happen!"  
I nodded. "That makes sense."  
She smiled. "Hey you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow? I'm goin' by myself since Wolvie can't come."  
"Wolvie?" I said and giggled. "Sure I'll come. I just want to see Logan's face when you call him that!" She laughed and said goodnight as I neared my room. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded vigorously. "Definitely. I need more clothes anyway. Night!"  
Jubilee waved and disappeared down the hall. I smiled. I had made a friend, I was going to the mall tomorrow and I had defeated my worst enemy. I was having a good day for once in my short time here.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
XAVIER'S SCHOOL, NOV 9, 9:36 AM  
  
  
A soft knock on my door woke me up. "Jubilee?" I mumbled sleepily.   
"Yup! Ready for our shopping trip?" I practically fell out of bed in my haste to get dressed. "Sure! Come on in!" Jubilee sat on my bed while I put on my clothes in the bathroom. "You put all the stuff I gave you up!" "Yup! Thanks a million for that stuff. The room was so lonely before." I emerged out of the bathroom fully dressed. "C'mon lets go." Jubilee said happily.   
  
As I walked past Gambit's bedroom I stopped. "Wait, I have to tell Gambit where I'm going." *And that I met you already.* Jubilee nodded and said, "I'll be down stairs at the breakfast table." She started to walk away but then I stopped her. "Jubilee… Is they're anyone else down there?" She nodded. "Yeah, why?" I looked at my hands. "Well, I don't think they should see me yet if they don't like me." She laughed. "Everyone wants to know what you look like 'Blade! And if Scott's down there, just don't look at him. Everyone else is fine. Don't worry!" I smiled. "Thanks 'Lee." She skipped down the hallway whistling.  
I knocked on Gambit's door. When he didn't answer I stepped in. He was asleep on top of the sheets in his boxers. I almost laughed but I stopped myself.  
I went over and sat on his bed. "Hey, hey Remy…" He opened his eyes drowsily.  
  
"Mornin, chere." He sat up sleepily. "Hey, I met Jubilee… Is that all right?" He nodded. "O' course. Jus wanted to make sure you knew you're way around before you met anyone."  
I nodded. "Well, Jubilee and I are going to the mall, so I'll see you later huh?" He smiled. "I tol' you they gonna love you!" I laughed.  
"Scott is not even close Remy! So don't tell me about them lovin me!" He looked my up and down, taking in my halter-top and shorts that Jubilee had loaned me. "Well, wit you wearin' that, no man can hate you for long." I blushed and stood up.   
  
"I'll see you later mon ami!" I said, using one of his most frequently used French words. He laughed.  
As I walked out I noticed him staring at me and I turned around and gave him a cocky smile. "Am I that beautiful Gumbo?" I said, jokingly.  
He smiled that charming smile that made him the thief that he told me he was. "Oui. Je tai-" I fumbled with the door handle, interrupting his sentence, and walked out of the room.  
  
  
As I neared the kitchen I could here voices laughing and even Scott seemed happy. I didn't want to ruin it. Jubilee poked her head out of the kitchen, almost colliding with me on my way in. "Good! Man, I was beginning to worry!" I smiled shakily. She pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table.   
The kitchen was silent until the beautiful, chocolate colored, woman they called Storm asked, "Would you like some pancakes SwitchBlade?" I looked up and said, "No thanks, Jubilee and I are going to the mall."  
Storm smiled. "I'm sure Jubilee is glad to have another teenager around. You two will have fun."  
  
Scott started to get up from the table to leave, but Storm shot him a warning glance. "Scott, have some more pancakes shuga." Rogue said sweetly, pushing down on his shoulder until he winced and sat down again. Jubilee noticed and started to pull me out of the kitchen.  
  
"C'mon 'Blade! Lets shop till' we drop!" I giggled and said, "I'm up for that!" I waved at Storm and followed Jubilee out of the kitchen. "Can you drive?" She asked me as we neared the garage. "Nope. Can you?" She nodded proudly. "Wolvie's been teaching me. C'mon I know the best place we can go for cool clothes for you." We entered the garage just as a handsome young man exited.   
  
After he had moved out of our way Jubilee introduced us. "This is Bobby. He's really strange." Bobby moved his eyebrows up and down. "Jubilee you need to bring your friends over more often!"   
We cracked up. Bobby looked confused. "What?"  
Jubilee said, "this is SwitchBlade! You know, the knew person Scott has focused his meaness on?" Bobby looked confused. "SwitchB- oh! So you're the one Remy brought. Well I do say I like Remy's taste in girls." He said as he walked off.  
  
  
  
"This one definitely!" Jubilee said triumphantly, holding up a short leather skirt. "Wow! How much does that cost?" Jubilee smiled mischievously. "I told Scott we were buying clothes that you absolutely needed. And you absolutely need this!" I giggled and twirled around in the aqua blue dress I was trying on at the moment. "Oh my God, that is so cute!" "Tight Tight tight tight tight!!"  
She laughed. "That will even make Remy stop in his tracks!" When I blushed she laughed. "I know you have a crush on him! You don't have to hide it! I did too when he first came here!" I smiled shyly. "I didn't know anything could stop Remy in his tracks!" We laughed together in the fitting room and I twirled again in my new dress, feeling very at home.  
  
When we got back to the mansion we had at least three bags of absolutely needed clothing. Some for Jubilee, but most for me. We had also gotten some posters of cute guys to hang up in my room. We had a great time and I was sad when we reached the driveway of the mansion.  
  
"Oh I know! You have to put on some of your new clothes and shoes to surprise all the guys!" I pushed her. "You too! I'm not gonna embarrass myself alone!" We giggled.  
  
When we stepped into the front hall, Jubilee and I would have stopped traffic.  
She was wearing a maroon halter-top and the tight leather skirt I convinced her to buy for herself.  
I was wearing a tight blue dress with new leather zip up boots that had to have cost more than forty-five dollars. (Which I took off of Scottie's card…That will make him love me…)  
  
All the men on the Xmen team were in watching another football game and betting on who would win.  
"Non! You are wrong Logan and soon you will owe Gambit money!"  
"That's what you think Bub!"  
"I find football atrociously boring and dull witted, and yet I am sitting here watching it."  
"It is an instinct that ve men have, do not worry Beast, it is normal."  
"Hey, have the girls gotten back yet?"  
"I do not think so Bobby. Vhy? Haha."  
"Oh. I dunno."  
Jubilee and I cracked up behind the door.  
"Well, I believe there's you answer Bobby. Two unwanted eavesdropping teens."  
"Oh shut up Logan. C'mon in! I wanna see your new clothes!"  
  
Jubilee opened the door and we strolled through.  
Logan looked outraged but amused that Jubilee would wear such things.  
Whistles of appreciation could be heard from Bobby's end of the couch and even Beast looked amazed.  
"Very nice clothes I must say SvitchBlade."Kurt laughed and winked, getting a glare from Remy.  
Scott looked away.  
Bobby clapped and Jubilee and I laughed, embarrassed.  
I looked over to where Remy was sitting and found his mouth hanging open, bright eyes staring at me. I laughed and walked over. I closed his mouth with a finger. He grinned and winked at me and I blushed. I swear, I think that man's purpose in life is to make me blush.  
Jubilee pulled me through the door again and we went to show them off to all the other girls in that were in the kitchen talking. They more or less approved.  
  
When I stayed up late reading that night I heard a knock on my door. "Come in. "I said sitting up on the bed.  
Remy sauntered into the room and sat down on my bed. "Hi, Remy. You like my new clothes? "I said and laughed. He gave me a cocky smile and said "I think you like me as much as I like you, chere." I smiled shyly. "Well… How much do you like me?"   
He leaned toward me and I closed my eyes. "A lot chere." He whispered. I could fell his breath on my lips.   



	7. Red Diamonds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much… Wellllll, I had fun writing this an' thanks to anyone who reveiws these…I get so bored…I really want to post them but I'm not sure that anyone wants to read them so ya know… I just wait to see if anyone does…  
By the way peeps…MY BIRTHDAY IS ON DEC. 16!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
"Hey, SwitchBlade!" My eyes flew open to find Remy about half an inch from my face.  
"Hey?! You asleep? This is Jubilee!" Crackled the intercom. I sighed and got up to answer it. "Yeah Jubilee?" Gambit waved with his fingertips and left the room.   
  
"Damnit!" I swore under my breath. "Hey, how'd you like Gambit's face today when he saw you in that dress?" She laughed. I laughed halfheartedly. "Hey wanna come sleep over in my room?" She asked. "Um, sure!" I said. Not wanting to refuse my friend.  
  
I packed my stuff and headed down the hall to her room. When I was safely inside her bedroom I told her about the almost kiss. "Oh man! He must like you a whole bunch!" I sighed and smiled dreamily. "He's so nice…" "And cute!" Jubilee added. We both laughed. I snuggled down on my side of the bed and told her how I had met him. I didn't tell her about Sinister though. I didn't trust anyone but Gambit with that. "Wow, Scott has to let you on the team! You're braver than Wolvie and Cyc put together!" I laughed. "Yeah right! No one as brave as Logan, or as mean as Cyclops!"   
We fell asleep giggling and talking about all the guys at the school. I couldn't really remember when I'd ever had a friend like this. I loved it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
THE MARAUDERS MEETING PLACE, NOV 15, 1:34AM  
  
Sabretooth pounded his fist on the wall as they were delayed another day by Sinister. "Why does he have to come anyway? I know I couldn't find the kid last time but that doesn't mean I won't this time. Can't he jus' stay in his lab while we go get that little girl? I could go alone and get a little girl! Come on, lets just go." He fumed.  
"You are not going anywhere unless I say you are."   
Without turning around Sabretooth knew who it was and paled slightly under his fur.  
"Sabretooth, instead of you going I have decided to have someone else go. You never stop to think about the consequences of fighting Wolverine are. And you always fight him when we see the Xmen. So I will send everyone but you." Sinister's cool voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife.  
Sabretooth snarled." I wan to go and kill that asshole that calls himself Wolverine. Not sending me is a stupid choice Sinister!"  
Sinister smiled. "Well, I'll just have to stay and baby-sit you then. You and I will go up to my lab while the others bring me the girl."  
Sabretooth shivered and shook his head.  
"No, no. Please Sinister! Not the lab. I promise I won't kill Wolverine if I go! Jus' don't take me up there!"  
Sinister smiled that smile that could never be mistaken as nice.  
"Good."  
  
  
  
The Gym, Nov 17, 3:45 PM  
  
Wolverine almost smiled as he looked around at the students in the gym. All of them would be promising Xmen, if given the chance. SwitchBlade was one of the students he admired most. So, like a good teacher, he worked her the hardest of all the students.  
SwitchBlade, get up that rope and get to the bars in less than thirty seconds and you can take a break." Wolverine growled.  
SwitchBlade blinked. "I don't want to take a break, but thank you."  
Wolverine narrowed his eyes, but underneath he was smiling. Most of his students would have scrambled up that rope right away. And never make it of course, but they would spring at the chance to get away from gym class.  
But SwitchBlade had a yen to learn. To be on the Xmen like Jubilee.  
She could climb the rope course faster than anyone in the class could. Maybe it was part of her mutant ability, like Gambit.   
"I don't give a damn whether you want to or not Missy. Just get up there and climb those ropes in thirty seconds.  
SwitchBlade gulped. She wished Jubilee were here. But she went to training with the rest of the Xmen. And no one trusted SwitchBlade in her class.   
She breathed deeply and tightened her gloves.  
"Well?" Wolverine barked.  
She flung herself onto the ropes as she heard the timer beep. Sweat poured down her face as she hoisted herself up the ropes. The ropes burned into her hands, even when she had gloves on, and she wished Wolverine wouldn't act like she was immortal. *No.* She thought as she looked down at the space between the rope and the bars. *Not even close to immortal.* She closed her eyes and jumped.  
  
  
  
  



	8. lAb RaT

DisClaimier: THat sounds french. heehee. I'm glad ya'll are happy I'm back and up on my feet again. You know, school, the usual. Gag gag. hey, know what? I can say ugly horse in sign language!! ^_^ yay fo' me!! ::mini wave in celebration of me!!::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gambit was bored to death and so he decided to go find 'dite. He had been so close to kissing her yesterday. And it didn't even scare her at all, being so close to him. *Well*, he thought as he wandered by the gym, stopping to watch the class. Gambit saw them watching a student climb the ropes and bar courses. *She is a fearless gi-* He choked as he saw what looked like SwitchBlade fling herself from the highest rope, toward the bars. She flipped in the air and managed to catch her legs around the lowest bar, inches from hitting her head. She swung for a moment, then flipped herself up onto the bar and started to flip from bar to bar with such speed and accuracy Gambit could not believe she wasn't related to him.On the last bar though she fell and practically split open her lip.  
She ran toward the girls locker room.  
  
Gambit, after deciding not to go in after her, th8inking that may upset some of the girls, walked over to Wolverine. "What the HELL are you doin'?! She mighta killed herself, no tanks to you!" He whispered angrily.  
Wolverine smiled all teeth at Gambit. "I completely trust her to not kill herself bub. She's almost as good as you." The two men watched as she slid off the bars to the ground. The class returned to their exercises and SwitchBlade went to go get a drink in the locker room.  
Gambit decided to leave before he embarrassed himself even more by doubting her.  
  
When Aphrodite emerged from the locker room she was disappointed to find that her friend had gone. She looked at her feet. *Man, I guess I did suck didn't I?* She straitened up, her face determined, even with her split lip. *Well, I'll have to practice more than. Starting right now.*  
  
That night, Gambit was surprised to see that Aphrodite was not in her room. Not in Jubilee's either. He looked around the mansion until he finally found her, in the gym, wearing herself out.  
"Chere, what you doing?" He said yawning. She practically fell off the bars, so hard was she concentrating. "What does it look like Remy?" She said with a scowl. *He's got to be kidding. He saw himself how bad I was today.* She swung off the bars and turned to face Gambit. "You don't have to stay up. I'm a big girl." She tried to smile but it turned into a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and attempted to flip onto the ropes. *Doin' quite a good job of it too.* Thought Gambit. "Chere, you gonna wear yourself out!" He protested as she did a flip off the ropes.  
"Gambit, how do you think I'm ever gonna get into the Xmen if I'm not like you guys?" She frowned. "You saw how bad I was today!"  
"Chere, you don' have to get inta the Xmen by bein'-" He stopped, her words registering in his mind. "You tink you did bad?" Gambit chuckled, but not unkindly. "'Dite, you put Nightcrawler to shame today. I couldn' have done much betta." She looked confused. "But you left…" He shook his head. "You were great. De only reason dat I left chere, was 'cause Gambit didn' tink you could do it…"- Remy shifted uncomfortably."-and when you did, well, I didn' really trust myself not to sweep you off your feet in public." His grin was back and he put his arms around her.  
  
"But I t'ink I will now…" He pulled her forward and she relaxed in his arms. She closed her eyes as she saw, for the second time this week, Remy close his red and black eyes and bring his handsome features toward hers.  
"This is a gym Bub, not your room." Growled a familiar voice form the doorway. Remy spun, letting go of SwitchBlade to glare at Wolverine.  
"Logan." He said nodding his head. *Why does dat always happen when Gambit about to kiss her!?* He thought as he gave Aphrodite a quick hug around the shoulders and exited the gym, pushing Wolverine roughly as he passed.  
  
SwitchBlade glared at him, flexing her blades in anger.  
"Damnit Logan!" She whispered.  
His attentive ears caught that and he snickered.  
" You wan' ole Gumbo ta kiss ya huh?" She glared at him while she left the gym. "He's too old for you Hon.'" The man called after her, chuckling.  
She spun around and unsheathed her blades once more. "Would you care to argue on that fact?" She said softly, narrowing her eyes dangerously. When he didn't answer she turned and walked down the hall, out of his sight.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
*Dere I was, few inches from her face when ole Logan had to do his knight in Shining arma ting. She wanted ta kiss me too. Is not jus me!* I thought as I slammed the door to my room. A few minutes later I could here 'Dite do da same ta hers. Trough de wall I could hear her collapsing on de bed and den turn on her music.  
"I am human and I need to be loved…"Sang a woman in soft tones. *Now where would chere get music like dat?* I tought as I pulled off everyting 'cept my boxers and crawled inta bed.  
"Goodnight chere." I said softly trough de wall.  
"Goodnight Remy. I'll see you tomorrow." She answered.  
I smiled and looked at de wall by my bed, picturin' chere on the other side, starin' at de wall too.  
  
  
  
Xavier's School, Nov 18, 4:36 PM  
  
I bet I would've killed Logan last night if I hadn't been so worn out.  
Remy almost, for the second time, in my life, kissed me! And I blew it again, by deciding to go to the gym, kiss him in the gym, in my room, all places that can be invaded.  
We would have to go to the mall or, or something like that. I walked down the hall to Professor Xavier's office and I was nervous.  
Nervous is definitely an understatement. I was sweating and wringing my hands.  
I knocked. "Come in." As I entered the room I noticed that the Professor really didn't act like the leader, other than Scott, of the Xmen. Maybe I just got the wrong idea of leader by watching my father though.   
There were pictures of practically all his students, Remy and Rogue and Beast at a dance. Jubilee and Bobby playing in the snow.  
Jean and Scott's wedding.  
The professor was sitting at his desk smiling and I sat down hesitantly.   
"Now SwitchBlade, I'm going to probe into your mind if you will let me. Is that all right?"  
I nodded, wondering what he meant by "probe".  
I was not in the mood for a lobotomy. Not a lobotomy. Just a way of seeing into your mind. No tools involved. Jean and I have the power of mind reading. Now I am going to search through your memories to see if you are who you say you are. Of which I have no doubt, but I can't speak for some of my Xmen. Now just lay back and relax and close your eyes.   
His voice echoed in my head. I followed his instructions and closed my eyes.  
After a few minutes the Professor told me to open my eyes. I did and found he was sitting quite solemnly behind his desk, no longer smiling. "This is very serious. Did you come here because you thought Remy or the Xmen could send you back home?" I was startled by that question. I didn't know he could find that out. "No. I came here because my father betrayed me and I'll follow Remy anywhere he wants me too."  
He smiled again and nodded. "Good, very good. Well, I have decided, with my fellow Xmen of course, that you should join the team." I practically leapt up and hugged him. "Oh, really?! Are you kidding? Thank you so much!" I said grinning; forgetting for the moment that Professor Xavier was a professor. I drew back blushing, but still grinning.  
  
He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a leather suit with a Xman symbol on the front.  
"This is your uniform, which, needless to say, I had help from Jubilee to make. You will wear it whenever we go on a mission or we are greeting new members. The other Xmen are in the war room, if you would care to join them. I'd put on your uniform first. Jubilation was very exited to see how it fits. And," He winked. "So is Remy if I'm not mistaken." That shocked me and I laughed.  
  
"Thank you Professor! I'll never forget this!" I hurried out of the room and down the hall. I reached my room to see that the door was open.  
"Hey chere." Said Remy, who was sitting indian style on my bed. "Look!" I said holding up my uniform.  
He grinned broadly. "I knew you was tellin' de truth. And Gambit… Gambit got somethin' for you."   
As I sat down next to him on the bed he pulled something like a leather belt with sheathes on it out of his coat. "Dis somthin' you might like. I know you have two blades awready but, you need ta learn somthin' other than your powers." He buckled the leather strap down my chest and over my shoulder so it crossed my front. Than he took out two more small leather belts and hooked them around my upper arms. "Thanks Remy. I can't tell you how much I want to thank you for everything. You saved my life, you brought me here, you got me into the Xmen and now your giving me presents." I said practically crying.   
"Chere, dats what friends are for. And I haven't even givin' ya your whole present yet." He exclaimed, laughing, pulling out seven sleek knives from his coat. "Des' for you 'dite." He handed them to me and I fitted them in all of the sheathes. "Remy, thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you…" I said as he stood up and was standing at the door.   
He smiled. "Chere, get your stuff on and show all de Xmen what ya made of. And don't be too hard on Logan. He jus'…" Remy shrugged. "He's an idiot." I finished and Remy laughed as he walked to the war room.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
THE WAR ROOM, NOV 18, 4:55 PM  
  
  
The conversations in the room stopped as the new Xman stepped in the room. She was dressed in a tight black leather body suit, which included a large Xman sign across the chest.  
Leather straps were tight around her front and they held knives.  
She had tight black gloves on and above the gloves were two more leather sheathes that held long, obviously dangerous knives.  
On her feet were the new long, black, zip up boots that she and Jubilee had bought at the mall.  
  
" I knew that that material would look good on you." Said Jubilee triumphantly, breaking the amazed silence. "You call that good? I call that… there is no words for that, it's better than good though." Murmured Bobby, as he looked SwitchBlade up and down.  
"I think it looks very good SvitchBlade." Said Nightcrawler, blushing like the monk he was.  
"Now why don't ah have something like that?" Complained Rogue as she pulled the leather clad teen down to the seat beside her.  
"Thanks guys." Said SwitchBlade, embarrassed by all the compliments. "You sound like you've never had a compliment in your life SwitchBlade!" Joked Beast and SwitchBlade laughed. "Never so many!"  
  
Scott sat silently in the seat across from her twiddling his thumbs. He knew he should not have been so judgmental but when you're the leader of the Xmen, you can't just let anyone in can you?  
He sighed. {Scott, you have to apologize, she's waiting for you to accept her as one of the Xmen and it feels like you don't want her here, which is how she's been treated her whole life!} His wife reminded him in his mind.  
"You look very good SwitchBlade. I'm glad that we have you with us." Said Scott. SwitchBlade looked up and raised her eyebrows and he blushed.  
*This is the best time I've ever had in my life!* Thought SwitchBlade as she teased Wolverine, forgiving him mentally for the interruption the day before and Remy put his arm around her.  
"C'mon SwitchBlade, lets go outside and practice on all the dummies in the training area. You have to use your knives at some point!" Exclaimed Jubilee as she pulled her friend to her feet. Remy made a pouting face. "Ah, the funs jus' started. Why you have to go practice killing people now?" He whined, teasing as the girls scrambled out the door and his teenage friend waved to him.  
  
  
Outside the School, Nov 21, 7:48 PM  
  
I had had the best times of my life that day. I had been with the Xmen, what? Three, two weeks? And already I knew them as my family. My other family, my parents, had no way of knowing I was all right. I felt sorry for them, even wanted to go home for a while, but then I would see one of the Xmen, and all that loneliness and homesickness would go away. I had not forgotten Sinister, and his threat to make me keep my end of the bargain. My father. Hadn't forgotten about him either. They were both dangerous men, not to be messed with, obviously. I don't know anyone who would shoot his own daughter.   
It had been two days since I had had practice with my knives, and that was right after I got my uniform. So Jubilee and I decided to go outside and practice more. It was chilly outside and the leather suit felt cold. I decided against going in and changing, because we didn't have much time before dinner, and I loved my new uniform anyway. My knife hit the target right in the center and Jubilee cheered.  
Yes, this was definitely my home.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the girls were outside and deep in concentration, the Marauders were only a few feet away from them, hidden in the bushes.   
"Jubilee?" SwitchBlade said turning to her friend who was holding her hand to her mouth and gasping for breath. "Jubilee?!" She ran to her friend's side. "The air..." Gasped her friend and SwitchBlade smelled a peculiar smell in the air that made her feel lightheaded and unable to breathe. She gagged and collapsed next to her friend on the ground.  
The Marauders stepped out of the undergrowth with gas masks and Sabretooth picked the brunette roughly, slinging her over his shoulder. "Leave the other one." Commanded Arclight, leading the way through the forest once again, back over the wall to their jet.  
"Their defenses will be up in about..." She checked her watch. "Two seconds."  
They disappeared over the fence, lugging the girl with them.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… please don't hurt me for using him too much… And, anyone who's confused like Wildcard, Remy was used as an experiment for Sinister when he was a teen, cause he used to have the power to charge things by jus' lookin' at 'em. But then Sinister 'helped' him and he couldn't do it anymore.  
Anyway, to Sinister, Remy is as obsession worthy as the Summers family tree… worthy as the Summers family tree…  
I uploaded two chapters together, so this is just the start of anoth chapter so i won't have to upload more!! Aya fo' moi!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SwitchBlade! Jubilee!!" Jean cried out.  
"What? What's wrong shuga?" Rogue flew over to sit next to her friend who had been reading peacefully on the couch until the second before. "The Marauders, Sinister… SwitchBlade! They took her! I could feel her confusion and terror!"  
Rogue left her friend after lying her down on the couch to go find another Xman. "Remy!" She called desperately.   
Remy came out of his bedroom with only his pants on.  
"What Roguie? What wrong wit ya?" Rogue tugged his arm toward the door to the outside. "It's the Marauders or someone!" Gambit froze. "They took SwitchBlade!"Remy ran back in his room to grab his things and raced out the doors, toward the training area.  
Wolverine was already there, kneeling over the unconscious form of Jubilee. "Wolverine! Where Switchblade?" Remy asked.  
Logan's face turned angry. "They took her Gumbo. The Marauders. I can smell 'em. I don't know how or why but they took her."  
He watched as Gambit's eyes blazed with the fiery red, which only appeared when Gambit was incredibly angry.  
"Sinister…" He snarled running toward the wall.   
  
The other Xmen crowded around Beast and Jubilee as he checked her condition. "Nothing serious. They have given her a sleeping gas, which is very powerful, enough to knock anyone out for ten to twelve hours. I wonder how they designed such a thing."  
"Why does Sinister need SwitchBlade asleep? That's the thing we should wonder right now." Bobby said, voicing most of the Xmen's thoughts.  
Remy returned from the wall, holding what looked like a black glove. "Dey took her. Dose bastards took her." He said softly, though to every person there it sounded like Gambit was shaking with suppressed anger. Storm started forward to touch his shoulder but backed off when he swung around to face them. "Dey took her." He repeated gripping the glove. "I'll kill dem if dey hurt 'dite." He said seriously, in rage. And not really wondering who "'dite" was, every Xman knew he mean it.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
SINISTER'S LAB, NOV 22, 1:35 AM  
  
  
I woke up in what I knew was a lab; the white walls and the hospital beds tipped me off. All I remembered of the past hours (or days can't be sure.) was that gas or something, that smell that had knocked me out.  
I tried to sit up on my bed, just to find that I was strapped to the bed with metal clasps.  
"Hello?" I whispered. The lab was cold and silent. There were no windows and I could practically smell the reek of death.  
"Remy?" I whimpered. "Anybody?" The door to the lab opened and I was blinded by the sudden light that came from outside.  
"Hello. We finally meet again Aphrodite. Or are you calling yourself SwitchBlade nowadays?" A cool voice said. I knew… that voice…   
*Sinister* "W-what do you want with me?" I asked trembling.  
"I am a bargaining man SwitchBlade. You do not remember our deal? It is time for your side of the bargain." He said, smiling.  
"I don't owe you anything Sinister! I never wanted to come here! You forced me too! I've been shot, hit and abused ever since I've come here! And now that I've been through hell you're making me pay for it!?" I shouted angrily.   
"My dear girl. Of course not. You are free to go…" I relaxed. "Back to your time. And I will give you a medication that prevents you from remembering any people you may have met here. Remy for instance?" I winced. *Why did I ever think he would let me get off without paying something?*  
"No. But what do you want? A blood test?"   
Sinister chuckled. "Not really. You see, I put those blades in your hands and I want to see if I can take them out, without killing you. And without painkillers." My eyes widened as I realized I would not make it out of here unhurt. "B-but, that's inhuman! You can't!" I screamed as he took out a scalpel. "But we are not human are we? We are mutants. Freaks of nature. And you will be my first test subject to ever become human again. All the others have died, but I have great faith in you." He said as he made a deep cut across my knuckles.   
I clenched my teeth as he twisted his scalpel on my third knuckle and my knives came sliding out. "No, no…" I whispered and then screamed as he pulled out one of my blades.  
I could hear myself scream without even knowing I was. I screamed and screamed and then it faded away and I was in the dark, without my switchblades.  
or even worse if possible...Without Remy Lebeau.  
  
I screamed.  



	9. All My Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade and her family. So ask baby ask meeeeee…!!  
As I've sadi before, as it nears closer to my birthdate my attention span and my sanity, well… decrease.  
THE 16TH PEOPLE!!! REMEMBER THAT!!!And, well, I'm havin' fun with this story. It's burstin' ta get outta me head…bwahaha. She willll frryyyyyyy!!!!hahahahahahah!!!nevermindgoreadthestory…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Screamed Jean and I winced. *Dite in trouble Remy, You gotta save her.* I had thought at first when I saw her glove lyin' on de wall.  
And now we were in de Blackbird, trying to find 'dite.   
Jean's screams of pain and fear told me dat my fren's future was not lookin' too good.  
"Jean, do you know where she is?" Demanded Stormy. "N-no. She's weak… He pulled out, he pulled out her blades!" She screamed again.  
I sat with my face in my hands against the jet wall. Hearin' Jeanie scream scared me, cause I knew it wasn' Jean. It was Aphrodite.  
  
The professor had helped us all he could. De cerebro had helped us find the location o' where Sinister was staying, but we didn' know which part of de building she was in and it was not de safest ting in de world to go traipsing aroun' while the Marauders were there. "I'm so sorry chere." I whispered. I felt Stormy put her hand on my shoulder. "Gambit it was not your fault. If Sinister needed her than he would get her no matter what. Nobody could have stopped him." She said firmly. "Now get up and help us locate her."  
The buildin' was jus' Sinister's style; shady, grey and evil lookin'. Or maybe it was jus' dat way 'cause it was early in de mornin'.   
Dere were huge iron gates aroun' de outside and I could see Marauders patrollin' de outside. De windows of de building were blackened out with blinds, so de inside would be dark.  
  
"De perfect hideout fo' baddies." I murmured as I looked at the windows with de binoculars. {Gambit, she calls for you.} Jean tol' me in my mind. {We will create a diversion and you will go look for her with Scott.} I nodded at Jean and Scott.  
  
We landed on de front lawn, makin' all de Marauder's head toward us. *Perfect.* I thought as Logan and Creed started their little ruff in' tumble number. Jean and Arclight were struggling with each other's minds and Beast and Riptide were ripping up de lawn.  
A regular rain shower was comin' down a top Blockbuster, an' he didn' look to happy bout it. Stormy was doin' her thing. Rogue was getting' knocked down by ScalpHunter, but he wasn't lookin' so good himself. Iceman and Harpoon were havin' a real negotiation over on de other side of the lawn and Nightcrawler and Vertigo were not trying to make each other's pain any less.   
  
I slipped off with Scott since Jean was keepin' herself busy and she probably couldn't a helped us. But then I felt him…  
"You Xmen no not who you are dealing with." He said in dat way that could freeze anyting.  
Sinister was standing by the door, blocking our entrance.  
"You will not save her. She had a debt to pay and she has fulfilled her bargain. A time traveler is not wanted here by the F.O.H. So…" He smiled grimly. "I will hand her over without revealing to them I am a mutant. She is my first mutant subject to become human."  
I felt an icy hand grip me as I suddenly realized what he had done ta her.   
  
  
  
  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
  
"You made her human…" Growled Wolverine, who was standing over Sabretooth's unconscious body. The Xmen team were filled with even more hate for Sinister. Their powers were what made them them. Without their powers they were just… what they had always wanted to be. Normal.   
But their was not telling what he had done to her to make her "normal". All they knew is that he had hurt her and that he was not going to step away unmarked.  
Remy stepped forward. "Tell me were she is or Gambit be burnin' a hole trough your mutant body." He said calmly.  
"Oh she's quite fine. She should be up soon. I gave her no pain killer so she'll be waking up without any drowsiness." He smiled. "Maybe a little pain…" He laughed and Remy launched himself at him. "Gambit, no!" Shouted Scott as Sinister launched a large ball of electricity at him. Remy threw a card as he flipped to the side, avoiding the shock. The card blew up in Sinister's face, but when the smoke cleared he was still there, smiling.   
"You're petty attempts to hurt me have proved worthless Remy. What will you do now? You're friends are going to die by the Maurader's hands or mine. And all because you risked you're whole team for one solitary, time traveling girl."  
*Time travelin'?* Remy thought as he felt the guilt descend on him like a load of bricks.  
"And now she will die. I will keep her alive for a few days, just so you can witness her death. The torture will be great." He said, laughing as if it was the best joke in the world.  
"Keep laughing. Maybe it won't hurt so much when we kill you."  
Drawled a voice from above him. And when Remy and Sinister looked up, all they saw was black leather and knives come flying out of an open window.  
  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
  
When Sinister had gone, I was still awake. Through the whole surgical procedure I had been awake. I had watched him take out my switchblades, lay them on the counter and put my knives and straps that Remy had given me in a locked cupboard over my head.  
As he walked out of the door I opened my eyes and sat up painfully, trying not to use my hands. Sinister had removed my bonds.  
I could hear the sounds of fighting below my window.  
The Xmen had come to save me. I almost cried when I saw Remy fighting his way toward the door. But then I heard Sinister.  
I pushed away from the window and tried to find anything that I could bandage my hands with. I found a yard of medical tape and wrapped it around my cut hands.  
And then, finding a mallet, (I didn't want to know why there was a mallet in the lab.) I swung it into the cabinet that held my knives.  
It didn't work and I could hear Scott scream, "Gambit, no!"  
I gave another swing and the lock broke. *Man, they gotta at least put somethin' better than locks on these things!* I thought as I strapped my knives on and pulled up the window frame. I looked down and I could see Gambit and Sinister facing each other.   
Sinister was cracking up about some thing he had said about torturing me in front of Remy. I rolled my eyes and swung myself over the sill. *Bad guys. When will they learn?*  
"Keep laughing. Maybe it won't hurt so much when we kill you." I said coolly as I leapt off of the window, aiming myself at what I hoped were Sinister's shoulders. He and Remy looked up and I could see Sinister's anger… and Remy's horror.  
  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
  
The Xmen watched, horrified as the girl hurtled through the air to land on Sinister's shoulders. She pulled out a knife and though it was very painful to her hands, stabbed Sinister in the neck. SwitchBlade flipped off to land next to Remy, who immediately pulled her to his side, where he embraced her, being careful of her hands.  
Sinister snarled as he pulled out the knife, which was inflicting more pain then he had thought possible. *Ah, de wonders of poisoned knives.* Thought Remy as he backed away from the man, pulling his friend with him.  
{You're all right then?} Thought Jean to SwitchBlade.  
*Absolutely.* The girl answered then winced as Remy took her hand.  
*Okay, maybe not really in the finest of shapes.*  
Sinister pulled the knife out and stared wonderingly at the girl. "You are more than I ever hoped for in a test subject." He marveled, noticing that the girl had been strapped to a table only hours ago.  
"Well, I'm not in your debt anymore, and no one here is either. So leave me alone!" SwitchBlade yelled, bringing out another knife.  
Remy stood two feet away from her, watching the man smile slowly and thinking, *Dat's not good. I hate dat smile.*  
"Well, you will not leave this place without losing something, I assure you." He said to the tense girl and turned to where Gambit was standing.   
"I'm disappointed in you Remy. You were one of the best Marauders I've ever had. And now I have to kill you." He flung a bolt of electricity at Remy, who couldn't move fast enough to block it, despite the fact he was practically the best thief in the world. He was frozen with fear and wasn't fast enough.  
But SwitchBlade was. "Remy!" She screamed and shoved him away, taking the bolt herself. Jean collapsed as she felt the girl's heart give out and her pain that she had felt.  
  
Sinister frowned at the girl lying motionless and burned on the ground. "I didn't have to do that. One of the finest test subjects gone to waste." He muttered.  
Remy's eyes burned red. "I'm gonna kill you Sinister!" He screamed. "Les' play fifty card pick up." He said pulling out a deck and flinging them at Sinister, who by then was surrounded by his Marauders. Scott blasted repeatedly into the fire.  
A huge explosion knocked the members of the Xmen to the ground. When they looked up, Sinister and his team were gone, and only the crumpled body of SwitchBlade remained.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  



	10. The Stakes Are High In Poker

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except SwitchBlade and her family. (So please ask when you want to use them!!) PLEASE do not sue me. I have no money. (Damn!) I wish I owned Gambit… I don't… (double damn!!) please don't hurt me for using him too much…   
You wanna sequel you hafta teelll meee. And no flames about the ending… heehe hope that didn' give it away…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
THE BLACKBIRD, NOV 12, 9:45 AM  
  
  
Every life dat I touch seems to die or ruin and dats my fault.  
She's dead and I'm holding her to me, wishin' dat I had never met her. No one on the team tries ta comfort me, dey know it's not gonna help. Rogue and Jean are cryin' softly, while Stormy looks as if she's in shock. Logan's over by himself, and Nightcrawlers readin' stuff from de bible to Beast and Bobby.  
It's all over and done with and it's my fault. Jub'lee will be so sad. Sad. Dat's an understatement.   
I never wan' to go back 'gain. Dey'll hate me once dey learn it's my fault. I hate myself fo' dis. I finally find someone I... I love? Do I? Did I. I don' know. Now I'll never know.  
Her face is perfect like she's 'sleep, dough I know she isn't and I wish I could have kissed those lips while they were still warm, while she was still alive. I kissed dem softly now, dey were cold. I wanted her brown eyes to open and her lips to move an' tell me everyting was fine. They weren't going to though.  
Aphrodite knew what it felt like to be hurt by dose dat you love. She was like me. She didn' belong anywhere. 'Till she come wit me, an even den someone out ta kill her. She jumped in fron' of me witout a tought in her head. Did she love me?  
I hoped not. I didn' really deserve to be loved. Tears ran down my cheeks and I wonder how long it been since I cried. Since I didn' have my poker face, since I couldn't pretend I didn' care.  
I did and I could'n jus pretend it wasn' my fault. {Gambit…} *Get outta my head femme!* I shouted mentally.  
No one could talk to me right now. 'Less dey were 'dite. And dat… A tear fell on her face and it looked beautiful. Dat's not gonna happen. Mon petite chere ain't gonna wake up.  
  
  
New York, Oct 28, 12:36 AM, 2000  
  
  
I hurt all over. I ached everywhere. My head felt like a bomb went off inside of it and I felt like I would never walk again.  
"Remy?" I croaked, sitting up. I was on patch of wet grass. And when I looked around I noticed that I had been here before. It was the park. I was back in the year two thousand. I leapt up, forgetting all of my pain. "I'm back!" I yelled. And then I stopped.  
"Remy?" I said looking around. I had saved him, he was alive, and I wasn't dead. This couldn't be happening. "Remy!" I screamed desperately, my voice hoarse.  
*I'm back on the very night I left.* I thought as I walked home in the dark, staring at my watch, which was stuck on 12:35. "I left him…" I shook my head. *Maybe it was all a dream. I fell asleep on the ground and I had a weird dream.  
That was it. A dream.  
As I got into bed that night, my shoulder started to hurt, badly. I pulled up my sleeve to find a scar, the same tear that the bullet had made. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
I had been to the future and back, fallen in… well anyway. I had done a lot in one night.   
A tear slipped down my face as I thought of all the people I had left. *I couldn't have left! I was in the Xmen!* I thought wildly. I leapt out of bed and searched my pockets for some sort of proof I wasn't crazy. All I could find was a marble. Well, it looked like a marble, but it glowed red. I set it down on my chest of drawers and watched it light up my room as I cried myself to sleep.  
  
  
  
New York, Dec 4, 11:57 PM  
  
The man sat on the roof of the mansion, brooding. "My fault, my fault, my own damn fault." He cursed under his breath, throwing a card to send it fluttering over the edge to land in a pile of snow below him.  
"You know it wasn't shugah." A voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts. "Rogue, I wan' ta be alone." He muttered.  
"Remy, Hon, you cain't blame yehself fer her death. She leapt in front of you. You didn't make her. She chose to come with you. If you want to blame someone, blame her." She said, sitting down next to him.   
"Remy, we know how much ya loved that girl. We loved her too. Jubilee is even done cryin' now though hon. She's still sad, but she's done with her mourning. You gonna wear youself out."   
He shook his red head.  
"Rogue, no one will ever know how much I loved dis femme. I never even kissed her an' still I know we were… we were meant fo' eachotha. And all Sinister could say is he lost a good science experiment." He said, his voice rising with every word until he was shouting.  
"So what if she was from a different time!? The Professor explained dat to all o' us. The year two thousand. She ain't as young as she looks. So what. I loved her." Remy said, now alone, the woman named Rogue had left soon after his outburst at Sinister.  
"Hear me? I loved you chere." He said, staring up at the sky dotted with stars.  
"I loved you."  
And in another time, a young woman was staring at a glowing marble, the key to another time, another world perhaps, and saying the same to him.  
  
  
  



End file.
